


Mandala

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was simple : "Sterek + Bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandala

Whenever Derek feels possessive or in a particularly feisty mood, everybody knows about, what with the way Stiles’ skin marks like a peach.

If you were to ask Derek, he would tell you that Stiles is at least as delicious as the most delicious peach—and then to mind your own damn business.

The thing is, when Stiles gets possessive and/or in a feisty mood, nobody knows about it but Derek.

And what a shame it is, because let him tell you that: Stiles elevates biting and hickeying into an art form.

He doesn’t just bite wherever it feels good—for him or for Derek—, no, Stiles is a little bit more complicated than that.

He creates pattern on Derek’s skin, abstract and figurative one, biting and sucking just enough to create nuances.

But whenever he lifts his head, to look at Derek, to kiss him, to find a new spot, the mark disappears, in less time than it took Stiles to create it.

In many ways, Stiles feels a connection to the Buddhist monks.

Not in the zen sense, he’s well aware, but in the ephemeral sense.

Whenever he can witness the way his love marks melt away from Derek’s skin, he thinks that maybe that’s the way the monks feel when they brush away their mandala.

Except for one thing.

The very last thing Stiles wants to feel towards Derek is emotional detachment.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Maybe instead of the Buddhist monks, Stiles should feel a connection to Sisyphus.

But that’s one punishment he’ll gladly take on for all eternity.


End file.
